Jim Hawkins: Space Adventurer
by rapunzelbaby78
Summary: Jim is now a space adventurer who is ready to pursue a career. How will his new adventure go with Delbert, Amelia and their kids, Titania, Bianca, Cordelia, and Archie? Who else will he meet, and will the crew be secretly evil like before?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

From the planet Montressor lives the most intelligent explorer of space, Jim Hawkins. There are no words to describe the wonders he has brought back from far off places such as "Treasure Planet". In the past 6 months Jim has helped rebuild his family's inn and also part of their village.

It's been 5 years since Treasure Planet was discovered. Jim is now exploring new planets and going on epic trips as a career. What will he discover on his next adventure? …


	2. New Ship, New Crew, New Adventure

Jim walked up to the ship and glanced at it. He hadn't been to Belfast Harbor since the excursion of the century, Treasure Planet. After he rebuilt most of Montressor he took some time off from adventuring to help his mother, Sarah, with their family inn.

He is now 22 and ready to fulfill his destiny. Continuing down the wooden path Jim stared at the ship ahead. New things will come about and new people as well. 'What will I see?' and 'Who will I meet?' were questions that Jim was asking himself about this journey. During Jim's off time he also improved the ship that he, Amelia, and Delbert used to find Treasure Planet.

'New Ship, new crew, new adventure,' Jim thought to himself.

Jim looked down at his watch to see if he's late when suddenly the hands were spinning around and around and around eventually turning into a pink floating blob.

"Morph!" exclaimed Jim, "What are you doing?"

Morph chuckled and floated up onto the ship. Jim followed Morph and hopped onto it. Giggles appeared from the lower half of the ship and grew louder; they were from two girls chasing a boy running by.

A voice screeched, "Ahem… children."

The three children stopped, faced the voice and stood up straight. Viewing towards the upper deck of the ship Jim seen Amelia and next to her what looks like a miniature Amelia.

"Look who's here," Amelia said.

"Jim!" All 4 of the 7 year olds said in unison.

All of them tackled Jim, "Bianca, Titania, Cordelia, and Archie! How are you space cadets and junior captain?" asked Jim.

Titania, Bianca, Cordelia, and Archie are Captain Amelia and Delbert Doppler's kids. The quadruplets are now seven and very curious and fun-loving. Archie is a brunette little boy who has his mother's agility and father's intelligence. Titania is a shy blonde who has her mother's looks and loves sports. Cordelia is much like her father with her dark complexion and intellect, and Bianca is most like her mother with acrobatics, agility, and her leadership quality.

"Children… Children!" screamed their mother.

"Listen to your mother,"

"Delbert!" Jim hollered.

"Jim, look at the young man you've turned into," Delbert proclaimed.

"Ok enough with the chit-chat let's get a move on," Amelia commanded, "Hurry up you squirreling girls."

Jim glared at her, "You know I'm only kidding." She said playfully.

"Man your positions boys!" Amelia instructed.

The rest of the crew screamed, "Yes Captain!"

Delbert looked at his kids, "Come on, let's go back up to the helm."

The ship got higher and higher and the gravity level dropped.

"Artificial gravity." Captain Amelia said.

Looking at her funny he thought, 'Wow' he was in awe of the déjà vu. More was going to come as they took off into the dark. Not much light aside from glowing planets and the moon.


	3. We are Going to Earth

**Jim's P.O.V.**

It's been 2 weeks since we first set off. We have stopped at 3 planets for materials and 2 to explore, but so far nothing to get excited about.

"Where are we headed to now?" I asked curiously.

Captain Amelia glanced up from the map on her desk, "I believe a planet somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Which Planet, I'm not familiar with any in that galaxy?"

Just as I asked the door squeaked open and slammed shut. Bianca came into the cabin with a good size black bag.

"Mother, is this what you were looking for?" she asked as an astronomical tool was being pulled out of the bag.

"Yes, thank you my dear." Amelia said, "Oh, yes Jim, I think the planet is named Earth. I am not exactly sure, but I think that is it."

I walked out of the Captain's quarters and onto the main deck. Delbert was about to walk in and stopped me before I reached the last step.

"Jim, would you be able to watch the kids tonight?" he asked politely, "I mean you don't have to but Amelia has been very tense lately and I think she needs a break."

I think I had a weird expression on my face because he asked me if I was alright, but then I said, "Oh you mean a 'Break', I see, I'll do it."

"Hey, don't talk that way around the little ones."

"You know I wouldn't, mainly because Amelia would literally kill me."

~Later~

I was in the children's room waiting for Delbert or Amelia to let me leave. Cordelia was reading a book which reminded me of when I would sit on my bed and read about Captain Flint with my mom. This made me sad because I miss mom very much. I wonder how she is doing at the new "Benbow Inn".

"Jim? Are you all right?" Titania asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, yah I'm fine"

"But,"

"I said I'm fine!" I raised my voice unknowingly

Titania looked frightened and started to back away.

"Wait, sorry I am fine, but I was just thinking about my mother."

"Are you talking about Aunt Sarah?"

"Yes."

"I love Aunt Sarah!"

I noticed Archie sitting with his back towards us while sitting in a bean bag chair. I saw him roll his eyes through the mirror on the back of the door.

I looked at him and wondered what he was thinking of, "Hey Arch, what's up?"

"Nothing," he dryly replied, "I mean if my sisters weren't so weird I think I might be able to make some friends."

"Hey!" the three girls yelled in unison.

"Don't worry, you'll make friends once we reach some more inhabited planets." I assured him.

A knocking on the door interrupted us. Delbert and Amelia walked in and said that I could leave.

"We can take it from here," Delbert said to me.

I left their room and walked out on deck. The blue and purple cool sky was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. This also reminded me of my past. Captain Silver popped into my mind as I seen the night sky glisten and the stars shape into his face. Then Morph appeared out of nowhere, he made some cute little noises and squeaks which lightened Jim's mood.

"C'mon Morph, let's go to bed."

As I finished my sentence I saw a sparkling light in the distance. I walked over towards the ledge of the ship. All that I could see was a green and blue globe, have we already passed into the Milky Way?

"Captain!" screamed the Skipper from the Helm.

Amelia came running out of their quarters and jumped onto one of the masks.

Amelia looked at Delbert, then me, and finally the skipper, "Head towards that planet! We are going to Earth!"


	4. The Most Fearful Part

The crew screamed joyous screams.

"Get it together; we need to pull through the landing!" Amelia yelled crushing their spirit.

Bianca burst through the door of the captain's quarters and ran to her mother. The three other children stayed back with Delbert and held on for their lives.

"Port side! Don't forget port side!" Bianca screamed acting like her mother.

"Good call Bianca!"

"Thanks Mom!"

Out of nowhere rope spiraled from a mask and landed in front of them. They stared at a crew member on the mask as he said, "Captain, the mask in breaking!"

Amelia looked up worrying about her daughter, "Bianca, go back with your father,"

"No, I wanna help!"

"Jim, could you please take her there?"

Jim ran up to the head and picked Bianca up. Running into the captain's room and gave her to Delbert. When he went back out Amelia was on the mask trying to tie the broken piece back on. The wind was very strong. So strong that the ship abruptly shoved over then back making the crew member steering the boat hit his head and fall.

"Amelia!" Jim shouted as he ran for the wheel

The most fearful look came upon her face as she yelled, "Jim I'll be down in a second!"

Amelia looked into the growing planet then hopped down. Just as her feet hit the ground the ship broke through the atmosphere. It was hurdling towards an ocean and knocking the entire crew back. Jim tumbled around for a while until there was a sudden boom. All he could hear was a splash then he hit his head on one of the masks and it all went into a blur.


	5. The Raven Haired Girl

"Mister!" a girl whisper yelled, "Mister, wake up!"

Jim slowly opened his eyes as the girl shook him. Once he saw her he froze in awe of her beauty then scooted back really fast.

"Who are you?" Jim asked

The girl looked around then back at Jim, "No time, my father will be here soon." She said fearfully, "The ship is approaching nearby, your ship made the tide rise by 3 feet."

"Is your dad bad or something?"

"Where is the captain? He needs to look presentable for my father."

"Follow me," Jim cautiously commanded, while he was running he corrected her, "Our captain is actually a woman, see." He pointed as the door swung open.

Jim walked through the door searching for Amelia. Spotting Titania next to Amelia Jim walked over and shook the captain awake. She woke up and was confused.

"Something's wrong, landings are never like this." Amelia stated. "Mr. Hawkins who is this?"

"Any captains aboard?" A masculine voice asked with heavy footsteps.

"Oh no, that's my father, I have to go," the raven haired girl stated, "He wants to talk to you," as she left she pointed to Amelia.

Jim ran after her and tried to get her but she jumped into the water. A worried look came upon his face. Looking over the edge of the boat the girl had disappeared.

"Yes, I'm the captain." Amelia said and shook the man's hand.

The man replied, "I am King Eric,"

"That's great but may I just ask where we are?"

"Currently you are in Denmark, more specifically my kingdom. Why are you here?"

"My crew and I have come to gather information about any place we land on."

"You can rest up in our castle if you like."

"That's very nice, but I'll need to check with the crew. Can you help me wake them up?"

"Yes I can."

"Thanks," she replied, "Mr. Hawkins! Find everyone and make sure they are in tip-top shape."

"Yes Ma'am." Jim said while doing what he is told.

Amelia checked on the mask to locate anyone below, Eric checked above deck and Jim checked below.

"Mom! Mom! We can't find Dad!" Screamed Amelia's four children

Amelia rushed down, "Hold on, I'll be there."

"You have children?" asked Eric

"Yes, don't you or have you found your 'queen' yet?"

"I just wondered why you would bring them on a journey like this." Eric confirmed, "And I actually have a daughter."

Delbert and Amelia walked out of the room. Two seconds after the kids galloped over and tackled them. The crew came from under the deck as Amelia stood back up.

"Men, we are headed to the castle." Amelia stated, "Lead the way King Eric."

When they arrived in the castle there was a ball going on. It was ocean themed and the space crew was confused by how much they loved the ocean.

Eric came over with a woman that had a red haired bun and blue eyes, "Amelia, Delbert, I would like you to meet my beautiful Queen, Ariel."

"Nice to meet you Ariel, the party you threw is lovely." Amelia complimented

"Yes and your love of the sea fascinated me," Delbert added

"Oh what can I say, the sea was my home," Ariel said cautiously

Eric cut in, "We would like you to meet our daughter," he turned around and no one was there, "Excuse us for a minute, we'll be right back."

The music was ringing in Jim's ears; it was annoying because he was trying to think of how to find the girl. 'Ok she said her dad was coming.' He thought to himself, 'Then King Eric came aboard our ship,' as the pieces came together he whispered to himself.

"She is the princess."

He noticed Delbert by the window, so he walked over to consult him. Something stopped him though, outside the window Jim seen the princess swimming up to shore. Quickly running out to the nearest door Jim searched for her. Jim felt a tap on his shoulder.

"So are you following me or just interested in wherever I am?" the dark haired girl said.

Jim responded, "I just find you so striking."

The girl blushed and whispered, "Thank you."

"Can I ask you something important?"

"Sure."

"What is your name?"

"What about you, what's your name?"

"It's Jim, your turn."

"My name is Melody."

"That's a stunning name."

"Thank you, would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Yes please."

On their way across the ballroom Eric had stopped them.

"Melody I need you to meet the captain." He said

They made their way to Delbert and Amelia. Melody stuck her hand out and shook Amelia's.

"Nice to meet you," Melody said

"You as well." Amelia replied

Melody and Jim managed to slip out of the room. They roamed the halls for a while then sat by the fire place. After talking they dozed off happily.


	6. The Cove

The sun rose as usual and happened to be in Jim and Melody's eyes. Melody was the first one awake. After she stood up she remembered the fun she had last night. Jim opened his eyes and smiled when he seen the girl across from him.

"Good morning Princess." Jim proclaimed

Melody blushed, "You're so sweet," she blushed some more, "I should go brush my hair, be right back."

As Melody left the room Jim thought about seeing her for the first time. Her raven hair, blue eyes, but then he remembered how she talked about her father, The King. Why was she so worried about her father coming? He then remembered asking but not getting an answer.

"I think meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened!" Melody exclaimed while walking into the room, "Do you think so?"

"Yah, the best," Jim said softly, "Remember when I asked if your dad was bad?"

"Yes," she replied unsurely

"I was just wondering why you were afraid he would come over,"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain."

"Don't worry, I've got all day."

She giggled, "Since I'm the princess I'm not supposed t leave the castle unsupervised,"

"Yet you did, so naughty." Jim said sarcastically

"Oh, ha ha! You don't get that my dad is super strict."

"Oh believe me I get more of that from my captain than you'll ever think."

"He is so strict; I can't even go for a swim more than twice a week without 5 servants." Melody complained, "Jim, all I want to do is explore the sea and swim."

"Hold on, what is it with you and your family's obsession with the ocean?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Melody ran to her bedroom and put her swimming pants and shirt on under her dress. Jim followed her down the stairs to a bay window. She opened it and climbed down a rope that was already there.

"Do you sneak out often?"

"Umm, I'd say almost always."

"You are a bad girl, who would have thought."

The waves slid onto the shore and crashed against the rocks. All nature was at peace with each other. This beautiful morning was made more beautiful with Melody in it. More like running in it.

"C'mon Jim, you gotta keep up with me!" she screamed.

"Don't worry I will."

Melody reached about where the ship had 'landed'.

Jim looked confused, "Why are we here?"

"I figured you wondered how I found you and where I went when I jumped off the boat."

"Well kind of, yah."

Vines covering a rock were moved and made an opening. Jim followed Melody in and looked around.

"It's my secret hideout."

On the other side there was an opening with a water way. Melody took off her dress and dove in. Jim was very surprised by this but he took his boots and jacket off and followed her. He couldn't help but notice a necklace in her hand. It was gold and shaped like a shell. Melody's hair whooshed out of the water followed by Jim. They were in the most magical cove where it seemed anything was possible. Jim had the most amazed look on his face.

"Do you like it?" Melody asked as she pulled a blanket that she left out last time she was there.

"Wow."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He sat down on the blanket next to Melody, "It's just wow, and there are no words to describe it."

"Okay so since we talked about your home last night I would like to tell you about mine and my family."

"I'd love to hear about them."

"Wait do you hear that?"

"What?"

In the distance Delbert and Amelia were yelling for Jim.

"Jim!"

"Mr. Hawkins!"

"Ah crap!" Jim screamed, "I gotta go back and see what they want."

"Okay, let's go."

Jim followed Melody around the rocks and along the steaming beach.

"I think they are over there," Melody pointed, "I'll see you in the castle later,"

"Okay." Jim said and waved, "Bye."


End file.
